Rose et Scorpius
by starck29
Summary: Scorpius et Rose ... Le blond et la rousse ... La Gryffondore et le Serpentard ... La Weasley et le Malefoy ... Leur histoire d'amour fut intense et complexe, tout en étant secrète à ses débuts et pleine de tendresse.
1. Rencontre

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

_Merci à CacheCoeur qui a corrigé ce recueil, en tout cas le début pour l'instant. Ce recueil sera un recueil de Scorose, faisant tous partis du même fil conducteur mais indépendants les uns des autres. Ce premier texte a été écrit lors d'une soirée drabble sur un serveur Discord durant laquelle j'avais 40 minutes pour écrire un texte avec un fée, un insecte et l'action de creuser un trou. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en review et bonne lecture !  
_

**Rencontre**

Rose avait tout juste cinq ans la première fois qu'elle rencontra Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy. C'était lors d'un après-midi à la plage. La rousse s'était un peu éloignée de sa maman, qui dormait sur une serviette, et avait commencé à creuser un trou dans le sable.

Un garçon blond était arrivé et avait glissé dans son trou. La fillette avait vu rouge et lui avait dit : "Mon trou ! Tu aurais put faire attention.

\- Ce n'est qu'un trou, lui avait répondu le futur Serpentard

\- Mais c'est mon trou, pour piéger les fées."

Piéger des fées ? L'idée avait semblée absurde pour le garçon, qui l'avait regardée avec un visage mi-dégoûté mi-surpris.

" Les fées mangent les scarabées, reprit la rousse, c'est ma Tatie Luna qui me l'as dit."

C'était définitivement une fille très bizarre, aussi le blond s'excusa du bout des lèvres et la laissa à son idée bizarre.


	2. Exercice compliqué

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

_Merci à CacheCoeur qui a corrigé ce recueil. Ce second texte a été réalise lors d'un atelier sur Discord dont le prompt était le suivant : "les maths, c'est vraiment de la torture psychologique" (et ce que j'approuve totalement au souvenir de cette douce et charmante inégalité de Bernouilli). J'espère que ce texte vous plaira, bonne lecture !_

**Exercice compliqué**

Rose pesta une nouvelle fois contre sa mère et sa maudite idée de vouloir la faire étudier à l'école moldue. Elle détestait les maths, jongler avec tout ces chiffres la rendait dingue.

\- Les maths, c'est une torture psychologique, murmura-t-elle en rageant devant son exercice

Elle n'y comprenait rien, et puis à quoi cela lui servirait pour lancer un sort ou bien pour jouer au Quidditch ? Franchement elle se le demandait.

Elle relu une énième fois l'intitulé de la question et n'y comprit toujours rien. Cela ne devait pas être sorcier pourtant, et même si ça l'était … elle était une sorcière ! Foi de Rose Weasley, elle aurait la peau de ce fichu exercice.


	3. Le chaton

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

_Merci à CacheCoeur qui a corrigé ce recueil. Ce troisième texte a été réalise lors d'un atelier sur Discord dont la contrainte était d'avoir un animal sauvé d'un arbre, immeuble, ... J'espère que ce texte vous plaira, bonne lecture !_

**Le chaton**

Rose était en train de jouer dans la jardin avec son cousin Albus lorsqu'elle avait vu ce petit chat coincé au sommet d'un arbre. Il était tout seul et pleurait, le pauvre. Elle avait décidé, contre l'avis d'Albus, d'escalader l'arbre pour aller le chercher. Et résultat : elle était tombée par terre et s'était cassée deux dents. Ses pleures avaient attirés sa tante Ginny qui lui avait passé un savon mémorable.

\- Mais ze voulais zuste zauver le saton, dit la petite rousse en pleurant

Deux de ses dents s'étaient cassées lorsqu'elle avait touché le sol. D'un simple sort, Ginny fit léviter le petit chat et le ramena sur le sol avant de le laisser les repartir. Puis elle attrapa les mains des deux enfants et transplana pour Sainte-Mangouste … Hermione allait encore être très contente, sa fille passait par l'hôpital sorcier toutes les semaines quasiment.


	4. Une histoire de nom

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

_Merci à CacheCoeur qui a corrigé ce recueil. Ce troisième texte a été réalise lors d'un atelier sur Discord avec pour thème les animaux de compagnie. J'espère que ce texte vous plaira, bonne lecture !_

**Une histoire de nom**

Roxanne et Rose étaient toutes les deux autour d'un lapin. Tout blanc, avec de graaandes oreilles de lapin. Il se laissait câliner par les deux petites filles, qui avaient le plus grand soin pour lui. Mais voilà, il n'avait pas de nom.

\- Ça lui irait bien Pinpin, dit Roxanne

\- C'est beaucoup trop commun, lui répondit Rose, il lui faut un nom plus original.

\- Dracul ? Avec ces dents.

Les deux rousses esquissèrent un sourire, et continuèrent à chercher, jusqu'à ce que finalement Rose trouve le prénom parfait.

\- Cheshire ! s'exclama-t-elle fière d'elle

\- Pour un lapin ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ? répondit-elle du tac-au-tac


	5. Parler d'elle

**Parler d'elle**

Les vacances de Noël venaient de commencer à Poudlard. Scorpius était en deuxième année à Serpentard. Il s'était fait quelques véritables amis, malgré le nom qu'il portait.

Il neigeait depuis depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, ce qui donnait lieu à de formidables batailles de boule de neige. Le blond n'y participait pas, se contentant de regarder les autres et d'en rire. Et parmi eux, il y avait Rose Weasley. La lionne se cachait derrière un arbre, pour surprendre ses adversaires, à savoir ses cousins Potter. Elle avait deux rubans bleus accrochés dans ses yeux. Elle semblait avoir une force sans limite, capable de tout reconstruire ne serait-ce qu'en ouvrant les bras, peut-être même capable de bâtir des ponts entre eux et le ciel.

Deux de ses cousins arrivèrent et lui lancèrent plusieurs boules de neige. Elle ne put toutes les esquiver et finit sur les fesses. Mais un de ces rubans s'était envolé.

Scorpius se leva et l'attrapa lorsqu'il passa à proximité de lui.

\- Merci, lui dit la rousse en arrivant

\- Tu devrais mieux les attacher, luit le serpent, sinon ils s'envoleront à nouveau.


	6. Une danse

_Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas. _

_Merci à CacheCoeur qui a corrigé ce recueil. Ce sixième texte a été réalise lors d'un atelier sur le Discord plume en sucres durant lequel il fallait placer le prompt "viens danser avec moi sous la pluie".__ J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture !_

**Une danse**

L'hiver était là, froid et humide. On aurait presque pu entendre des loups, mais il n'y en avait pas, pas que que des cerfs ou des oiseaux moqueurs. Ils étaient à Poudlard, leurs forêts étaient peuplés de licornes, de centaures et d'accromentules.

Il pleuvait, ce qui n'était pas une grande surprise. Ensuite viendrait la neige, elle serait de toute beauté, elle recouvrirait Poudlard de son blanc manteau. Rose était devant la Grande Porte qui menait sur le parc. Elle attendait quelqu'un, une tête blonde, et pas uniquement parce que c'était un autre élève, il était réellement blond.

\- Sale temps pour aller se promener, lui dit-il en arrivant derrière elle

\- Et pourquoi donc ? Viens danser sous la pluie avec moi.

Et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, le Serpentard se retrouva entraîné sous la pluie par son amie rousse. Les gouttes d'eau trempèrent leurs cheveux et leurs vêtements, mais ils dansèrent dans le parc, longtemps, aveugles au reste du monde.

Et le lendemain matin ils furent malades, mais cela resta un très beau souvenir pour eux deux.


	7. Jouets

_Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas. _

_Merci à CacheCoeur qui a corrigé ce recueil. Ce septième texte a été réalise lors d'un atelier sur le Discord plume en sucres avec pour thème "Toy Story".__ J'espère qu'il vous plaira, vous connaissez le chemin pour les reviews et bonne lecture !_

**Jouets**

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla ce matin-là, Rose se sentit différente de d'habitude. Elle avait l'impression d'être plus froide que les autres jours. Elle se leva, encore à moitié endormie, et marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain de son dortoir. C'était bizarre, le bruit de ses pas lui semblait différent de d'habitude. Elle entra dans la salle de bain et posa sa main sur le lavabo. Elle ne ressentit pas le contact du lavabo froid sur sa peau. Elle alluma la lumière d'un coup de baguette et hurla, réveillant probablement la totalité de la tour, encore.

Mais son hurlement fut suivi par celui une dizaine d'autres.

Son corps … c'était de la porcelaine. Et ces cheveux avait été coiffé en chignon. En chignon ! Comme sa grand-mère Minnie !

Une bonne douzaine d'élèves de la tour étaient eux aussi transformés en jouets. Des petits soldats, des poupées de tissu, des figurines en porcelaine comme elle, …

Et lorsqu'elle se rendit dans la Salle Commune, elle croisa Scorpius, qui lui, avait été transformé en une grosse peluche … rose.

\- Toi aussi mon sucre d'orge ? lui demanda-t-il

\- Je ne suis pas ton sucre d'orge, lui répondit-elle du tac au tac, en plus tu n'es pas de la plus jolie des couleurs mon cher.

Et elle le planta là. Elle savait qui avait fait ça, et ils allaient payer pour cette blague. Oh que oui, Roxanne et Lorcan allaient subir sa vengeance. Et elle serait … Weaslesque.


	8. Écouter la famille

_Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas._

_Merci à CacheCoeur qui a corrigé ce recueil. Ce huitième texte a été réalise lors d'un atelier sur le Discord plume en sucres sur le thème des vieux métiers.__ J'espère qu'il vous plaira, vous connaissez le chemin pour les reviews et bonne lecture !_

**Écouter la famille**

\- Tu vas quoi ? demanda Scorpius en éclatant de rire

\- Ne rigole pas ! Je vais aller chez un chapelier.

\- Comme dans Alice au pays des merveilles ?

\- En moins … fou, mais c'est l'idée générale oui.

Le blond ne put retenir un nouveau rire, qui lui valut un coup de coude dans les côtes. Son … amie allait voir un chapelier.

\- Si tu le prend comme ça, tu ne verras pas le résultat.

La rousse s'en alla, vexée. Et le samedi suivant, elle passa toute la sortie à Près-au-Lard à l'esquiver. Elle alla chez son chapelier. Il prit les les mesures de sa tête et prit connaissance de ses goûts.

Puis une semaine plus tard, Rose reçu son chapeau. Hugo était avec elle lorsque leur hiboux déposa son paquet devant elle. Avide de l'essayer au plus vite, la rousse le déballa immédiatement et … et … et bugua. C'était un chapeau, certes, un haut de forme noir … noir clair selon la notice que le chapelier lui avait fourni avec. Accroché au centre il y avait trois rubans rouges, fins, d'une bonne dizaines de centimètres de longueur. À côté d'elle, son frère retenait très difficilement son rire.

\- Qui t'as orienté vers lui Rose ? demanda-t-il hilare

\- Tante Luna …


	9. Le chat et la souris

_Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas._

_Merci à CacheCoeur qui a corrigé ce recueil. Ce neuvième texte a été réalise lors d'un atelier sur le Discord plume en sucres sur le thème "le choix d'une vie".__ J'espère qu'il vous plaira, vous connaissez le chemin pour les reviews et bonne lecture !_

**Le chat et la souris**

Scorpius et Rose se tournent déjà autour depuis plusieurs années sans vouloir le reconnaître. Reconnaître quand ils ont torts, voilà une choses que les deux adolescents ne savent pas faire. Tout le monde leur dit. Hugo. Albus. Roxanne. Fred. Et même Lucy.

Mais, quelque chose changea une nuit d'une clarté diurne. Les deux préfets s'étaient retrouvés au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie, au milieu des étoiles du ciel. Rose devait bien avouer qu'il était beau, avec ces cheveux blonds mi-longs et ces yeux gris acier. Et si elle essayait ? Pas parce que la moitié, au moins, de ces cousins Weasley le lui disait, mais parce qu'elle n'avait jamais connu l'amour, et qu'elle semblait ne pas laisser le blond indifférent. Et puis tant pis, ils pouvaient bien profiter un peu de leur jeunesse, elle n'allait pas passer les meilleurs années de sa vie dans des bouquins !

\- Si je te dis de me prendre maintenant, Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

\- Je pense que je t'allongerais en travers de mes genoux pour t'administrer une bonne fessée déculottée, Rose Lucretia Granger-Weasley, ce serait le comportement d'une traînée.

\- Admirable Malefoy, dit-elle en employant intentionnellement son nom de famille et en insistant sur ce dernier, tu as un minimum d'éducations en plus.

\- Tu en doutais Rose ?

\- Non, c'était une simple vérification.

Ils étaient mutuellement attirés par l'autre et il avait un minimum d'éducation, ce qui était déjà mieux que la moitié des adolescents de sexes masculins du château. Qui sait ce que l'avenir pouvait leur réserver, au moins avec lui elle pourrait être heureuse, si, seulement si, et si uniquement et absolument si, ils sortaient ensemble.


	10. Braver les interdits

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient tout est à Rowling. _

_Note d'auteur : Dixième drabble de ce recueil. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture !_

**Braver les interdits**

Rose s'approcha de son petit-ami avec une démarche des plus félines et elle le plaqua contre le mur de l'un des cachots et l'embrassa. Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'ils sortaient ensemble, en secret, à l'abris des regards indiscrets. Scorpius inversa la vapeur, refusant de laisser la rousse mener la danse. Car, c'était surtout ça leur relation, un affrontement permanent pour la domination. Le blond commença à lui mordiller la lèvre tout en la faisant reculer jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne heurtent la grille du cachot.

\- Arrêtons là Scorpius, avant que quelqu'un ne nous entende.

\- Personne ne connaît cette cachette Rosie, sinon je ne l'utiliserais plus.

Elle avait rougi à l'emploi de son surnom tout en laissant balader ces mains dans le dos du Serpentard.

\- Avoue-le Scorpius, tu bluffais cette nuit-là, lui dit-elle en faisant référence à sa menace à peine voilée.

\- Qui sait Rose, je saurais peut-être te recadrer si tu deviens comme l'une de ces vilaines filles.


End file.
